Was wäre wenn?
by Chucky17
Summary: Ich trau mich wirklich mal ne ff on zu stellen staun...naja...die Idee hat sich in meinem Kopf festgesetzt. Ich hoffe die ff wird gelesen und ich krieg ein paar Reviews und Kommis lüb guck


Was wäre wenn? Was wäre, wenn es die DragonballZ-Welt, so wie wir sie kennen, nicht geben würde? Was wäre, wenn die Geschichte, die wir aus dem Anime kenne, ganz anders passiert wäre? Was wäre, wenn der Planet Vegeta-sei mit all seinen Bewohnern, den Saiyajins, nie zerstört wurden wäre? Was wäre, wenn Freezer nie existiert hätte?

Vielleicht wäre die Geschichte dann so passiert!

In einer weit entfernten Galaxie des Universums, liegt der Planet Vegeta-sei. Auf diesem Planeten lebt das Volk der Saiyajins. Ein Kriegervolk das von allen gefürchtet wird die es kennen. Planeten erobern und zu zerstören, andere Völker auszurotten gehört sozusagen zu ihren Hobbys. Sie machen das einfach so zum Spaß um zu beweisen das sie die stärksten und mächtigsten Wesen der Welt sind und um ihr Reich zu erweitern.

Auf diesem Planeten lebt Auryn, das 16-jährige Saiyajin Mädchen. Sie lebt seit sechs Jahren auf der Straße, das ihre Eltern seit sechs Jahren tot sind. Sie hat eigentlich kein Problem damit im Gegenteil. Ihr geht's richtig gut und sie ist zufrieden so wie es ist. Sie ist frei, kann machen was sie will und muss sich niemandem unterordnen. Doch genau das sollte sich ändern.

„Stehen bleiben im Namen des Königs!", schrie einer von insgesamt 13 Saiyajin Männer die hinter Auryn her waren.

„König? Ich scheiß auf den König! Der kann mich mal kreuzweise!"; war die Antwort der 16-Jährigen.

„Das ich Hochverrat! Dafür wirst du sterben!", brüllte ein andere der Verfolger.

„Ich finde ich bin noch zu jung zum sterben! Außerdem müsst ihr mich erst einmal kriegen ihr Schwächlinge"; schrie Auryn lachend und rannte weiter von ihnen davon.

Diese 13 Typen, diese Saiyajins, sind Sklavenhändler. Sie kaufen oder besser entführen andere ihrer Rasse, vor allem Mädchen und Frauen, und verkaufen sie weiter. Von ihren Besitzern werden sie dann als Diener gehalten. Sie müssen alles machen was sie wollen. Wie man sich vorstellen kann werden die Frauen und Mädchen vor allem für das eine missbraucht. Sie werden vor allem von Elitesoldaten gekauft die nach einem harten Kampf ihren Spaß haben wollen. Auch der König und sein Sohn, der Prinz, haben eine ganze Schar von Dienern und Dienerinnen. Jetzt waren die Sklavenhändler hinter Auryn her, den sie fanden, sie würde einen sehr hohen Preis für sie auf dem Sklavenmarkt erhalten. Doch Auryn war da andere Meinung. Unter gar keinen Umständen wollte sie auch nur eine Sekunde lang eine Sklavin sein.

„Wir sollten und lieber trennen. Dann kriegen wir dieses Biest.", meinte einer zu den anderen zwölf.

„Ja. Und ist sie nicht willig so verwenden wir Gewalt.", sagte ein anderer worauf allgemeines Gelächter erklingt.

Wie sie es besprochen hatten trennten sie sich und schwärmten in verschiedene Richtungen aus in der Hoffnung Auryn den Weg abzuscheiden und sie zu fassen zu kriegen. Doch diese bemerkte es sofort und dachte sich schon was die vorhatten.

„Sollen die es doch ruhig mal versuchen. Beim mir beißen die auf Granit. Mich kriegen die nicht so einfach. Die werden noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben.", dachte sie sich und rannte grinsend weiter.

Ihre Verfolger versuchten unterdessen ihren Plan durchzusetzen. Getrennt hatten sie sich ja schon jetzt mussten sie nur noch ihre zukünftige Sklavin fangen. Drei waren immer noch hinter ihr und versuchten sie einzuholen was ihnen natürlich nicht gelang. Jeweils einer rannte, oder besser sprang, rechts und links neben ihr von Dach zu Dach der umliegenden Gebäuden. Die anderen acht gingen vom rennen und springen ins fliegen über um vor die 16-Jährige zu kommen, damit sie umzingelt war. So erhofften sie sich bessere Chancen sie zu fangen. Die Betonung liegt dabei eindeutig auf erhoffen. Als diese acht es den geschafft hatten sich einige Meter Vorsprung zu verschaffen, landeten sie wieder und stellten sich Auryn in den Weg.

„Oh Mann. Die sind ja mehr als einfach zu durchschauen. Das war ja so was von klar. Wenn die glauben das es so einfach wäre mich zu fangen haben sie sich getäuscht. Denen werde ich es schon zeigen.", dachte sie sich und rannte einfach weiter.

Zwei Meter vor ihren Verfolgern blieb sie stehen und tat so als hätte sie panische Angst hätte.

„Bitte...bitte nicht. Könnt ihr mich nicht laufen lassen? Bitte. Ich will nicht als Sklavin enden. Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe. Ich hab Angst. Bitte lasst mich in Ruhe.", flehte sie gespielt.

„Ohhhhhhhhh...die kleine Göre hat Angst.", meinte einer und brach in Gelächter aus, welches die anderen ansteckte.

„Tja Süße. Das wird dir nun auch nicht mehr helfen. Du hast unseren König beleidigt. Außerdem bist du viel zu viel wert als das wir dich laufen ließen.", sagte ein anderer.

Dieser eine ging auch sogleich auf sie zu um sie sich zu schnappen. Er packte sie am Hals und drückte etwas zu. Breit grinsend wollte er sich gerade daran machen sie zu betatschen und sich an ihr zu vergreifen. Doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne den Wirt gemacht.

„Hättest du wohl gern Süßer was. Ich geb dir nen Tipp. Geh nach Hause zu Mami und bitte um etwas Liebe. Lass aber auf alle fälle die Finger von mir du dreckiger Wichser.", sagte sie ganz normal als würde es ihr nichts aus machen gewürgt zu werden.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen rammte sie ihm mit voller Wucht ihr Knie zwischen die Beine, woraufhin sie natürlich sofort losgelassen wird. Der Saiyajin ging mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und stöhnend auf die Knie und war erst einmal außer Gefecht gesetzt.

„Na was ist mit euch? Wer hat noch nicht wer will noch mal?", sagte sie weiterhin grinsen und ging in Kampfposition.

„Na warte. Dir zeigen wir es du kleine Schlampe. Schnappt sie euch! Macht sie fertig!"; schrie einer der Übrigen

Gesagt, getan. Alle auf einmal stürzten sie sich auf sie um sie zur Strecke zu bringen. Doch mit Auryn war nicht gut Kirschen essen. Sie wehrte alle angriffe mit Leichtigkeit ab und versetze allen einen kräftigen Schlag oder Kick dass sie nur so davon flogen und Sternchen sahen. Die Sklavenhändler waren alle mehr als Schwache Saiyajins und so waren sie auch nach diesem kurzen Schlagabtausch sofort K.O.

„Ihr seit ja schwächer als schwach. Ein bisschen mehr hätte ich euch dann doch zugetraut. Aber naja...da hab ich mich dann wohl geirrt.", sagte Auryn lässig während sie sich das bisschen Staub von ihren Klamotten klopfte.

„Da hast du recht. Unsere Sklavenhändler sind wirklich mehr als schwach. Vor allem wenn sie es nicht einmal mit einer wie dir aufnehmen können.", meldete sich ein weiterer Saiyajin Mann zu Wort der hinter Auryn stand.

Diese drehte sich ruckartig um und sah sich fünf Elitekämpfern, eindeutig an ihrer Rüstung zu erkennen, gegenüber.

„Klar hab ich recht. Aber ihr habt unrecht wenn ihr denkt ich sei schwach. Mit euch Luschen werde ich mit Leichtigkeit fertig. Na was ist? Wollt ihr auch noch nen Satz heiße Ohren? Ich hab gerade nichts besseres zu tun und mir ist langweilig. Außerdem hab ich jede Menge Zeit und ein kleiner Kampf ist immer gut.", meinte sie und verschränkte locker die Arme vor der Brust.

Ihr Gegenüber, die fünf Soldaten, brachen in Gelächter aus. Sie schüttelten sich vor lachen und konnten sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen. Sie fanden das alles mehr als komisch.

„Hey ich meins ernst! Was bitte ist den daran so komisch? Hört gefälligst auf zu lachen!", schrie sie jetzt leicht gereizt.

Auryn hasst es wie die Pest wenn man sie über sie lustig macht. Alle unterschätzen sie nämlich und hielten sie für ein kleines schwaches und hilfloses Gör, was sie auf gar keinen Fall war. Im Gegenteil. Sie hatte mehr drauf als mancher Saiyajin-Soldat.

„Kleines du bist echt amüsant. Du willst uns fertig machen? Das kann doch wirklich nur ein Scherz sein.", meinte einer und bemühte sich mit dem Lachen aufzuhören.

Wie schon gesagt, hasst Auryn es, wenn man über sie lacht. Dadurch wurde sie nur noch mehr gereizt. Und wenn sie gereizt ist, konnte sie leicht ausflippen und durchdrehen.

„Hört gefälligst auf zu lachen!", schrie sie aus vollem Hals.

Mittlerweile hatte sie wieder die Arme sinken lassen und ballte die Hände zu Fäuste. Knurrend und mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht starrte sie die Saiyajins an. Das brachte diese allerdings nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Na jetzt haben wir aber Angst. Wir machen und ja gleich in die Hose.", brachte einer unter lachen hervor.

„Komm schon Kleines. Lass den Blödsinn. Du tust dir doch nur selber wer dabei.", meinte ein anderer.

„Wisst ihr was? Ich glaube sie will es einfach nicht anders. Zeigen wir ihr mal was ne Harke ist. Aber beschädigt die Ware nicht allzu sehr. Die Sklavenhändler habe recht. Sie ist bestimmt ne Menge wert.", sagte ein weitere und sah seine Kollegen an.

„Ich bin, war und werde nie eine euere Sklaven sein!", schrie Auryn.

Sie ging auch gleich auf die fünf los um ihnen eine gehörige Abreibung zu verpassen. Doch bevor sie überhaupt zuschlagen konnte, wichen diese einfach aus und holten zum Gegenschlag aus. Auryn war zu überrascht um rechtzeitig zu reagieren und so bekam sie gleich fünf mal die volle Schlagkraft Elite-Soldaten ab. Mit einem Affenzahn flog sie gegen die nächste Hausmauer, die auch sogleich in sich zusammenbrach und Auryn unter sich begrub. Sofort war sie bewusstlos, da sie der Angriff überrascht hat und sie nicht auf ihre Verteidigung geachtet hat.

„Ein Satz mit x das war wohl nix. Die Kleine hat sich wohl etwas übernommen.", murmelte einer der fünf vor sich hin während er Auryn aus dem Haufen Schutt ausgrub.

„Mhm...alles noch dran. Nicht so viel abbekommen. Sehr gut.", sagte einer der sie sich genau ansah.

Schnell schmiss einer sich Auryn über die Schulter und auf ging es zum Königspalast. Wie gesagt ist sie eine Menge Wert. Sie sah gut aus und hatte vor allem eine verdammt gute Figur. Dem König oder seinem Sohn würde sie auf alle Fälle gefallen.

Im Königspalast angekommen verfrachteten die Soldaten Auryn in den Kerker zu anderen Sklaven. Dort würde sie erst einmal warten müssen bis sie weiter verkauft wird. Die anderen Sklaven musterten ihren Neuzugang skeptisch, kümmerten sich allerdings nichts weiter um sie und ihre Verletzungen. Vorsichtig näherten sich welche des bewusstlosen Auryn, sahen sie an und betatschten sie. Ihre Konkurrenz wurde also genau studiert. Durch dieses betatschen, rumzupfen, schütteln und rütteln wurde Auryn dann doch langsam wach.

„Mhmm...verdammt. Hey, was soll das! Lasst gefälligst eure dreckigen Finger von mir. Verschwindet! Lasst mich in Ruhe!", schrie sie ihre Leidensgenossen an.

Diese schreckten auch sogleich zurück und kamen bis auf einen Meter nicht näher an sie heran. Noch mehr abstand konnten sie nicht halten, da der Kerker zu klein war für so viele Sklaven war.

„Scheiße verdammte. Haben die mich doch glatt erwischt. Wie kann ich nur so nachlässig meine Deckung vergessen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Scheiße aber auch. Ich bin doch so was von blöd.", regte Auryn sich über sich selber auf.

Wie ein Tiger in seinem Käfig, ging sie die ganze Zeit hin und her. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grummelte vor sich hin. Sie überlegte was sie jetzt machen sollte, wie sie hier nun wieder raus kommen sollte.

„Mal überlegen. Ich könnte mich doch einfach hier raus teleportieren. Das wäre doch eigentlich gar kein Problem. Gleich mal ausprobieren.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

Also war es beschlossene Sache sozusagen. Sie blieb stehen und setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Das ging einige Minuten so doch, nichts geschah.

„Was zum...warum funktioniert das denn nicht? Ich krieg noch mal die Krise.", brüllte sie lauthals.

Sie stand auf und ließ ihren Frust bzw. ihre Wut an der Kerkerwand aus. Mit ihren Fäusten hämmerte sie so fest sie konnte dagegen und mit ihren Füßen tritt sie dagegen. Bringen tut es überhaupt nichts, im Gegenteil. Sie tat sich dadurch nur selbst weh.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Fuck, fuck, fuck!", schrie sie aufgebracht.

„Na na na. Wer wird den gleich ausflippen. Immer mit der ruhe Kleines.", meldete sich wieder eine tiefe Männerstimme.

Wie schon zuvor war es ein Elitesoldat. Sogar einer der fünf, gegen die Auryn gekämpft hat. Grinsend stand er vor dem Kerker und beobachtete ihr durchdrehen.

„Lass mich gefälligst hier raus du Dreckskerl! Und hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen! Scheiße lass mich hier raus verdammt noch mal!"; schrie sie aufgebracht.

Das brachte den Soldaten dazu, in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Wie schon zuvor schüttelte er sich vor lachen.

„Hör auf zu lachen hörst du! Ich hasse es wenn man über mich lacht! Also hör gefälligst auf damit! Und warum zum Teufel kann ich mich hier nicht einfach rausschlagen! Was soll das bitte!", zeterte sie weiter.

„Oh...das kann ich dir beantworten. Unsere Wissenschaftler haben etwas entwickelt, wodurch die Kampfkraft und die Energie, gleich null ist. Das ist in den Kerkergittern eingebaut. Der, der hinter Gittern sitzt kann noch so stark und mächtig sein, das nützt ihm gar nichts.", erklärte er auf ihre Frage.

„Ist ja ganz toll. Wirklich super. Eure Wissenschaftler haben das entwickelt um euch in Sicherheit zu wiegen was? Habt wohl Angst das die Gefangen und die Sklaven ausbrechen und euch den Gar ausmachen. Ich seid eben doch echte Feiglinge und Schwächlinge.", meinte sie verächtlich.

„Große Klappe und nichts dahinter. Du schwingst jetzt nur ne große Rede. Aber wir wissen ja wie das ausgeht. Aber mal sehen ob du dich immer noch so groß und stark fühlst, wenn du dem König gegenüber stehst.", meinte der Elitekämpfer.

„Diesem verblödeten König wird ich dann mal ordentlich die Meinung sagen.", meinte sie grummelnd.

„Das werden wir dann ja sehen. Ein bisschen warten musst du dann doch noch. Jeder Sklave hier wird einzeln dem König und dem Prinzen vorgeführt.", sagte der Soldat noch bevor er ging.

„Ich hab es dir schon einmal gesagt! Ich bin, war und werde nie...nie, nie, nie...ein Sklave sein!", schrie Auryn ihm wütend nach.

Zwar war der eine Elitesoldat gegangen, doch kamen gleich fünf neue wieder. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine lange Greifzange in seinen Händen. Man ahnt böses was die damit vorhaben. Jeder von ihnen ging mit nah an die Gitterstäbe des Kerkers, langte mit dem Armen und der Greifzange hinein und fischte nach einem Sklaven. Die Sklaven versuchten soweit nach hinten zu gelangen wie möglich um zu entkommen, doch fünf hatten nicht so viel Glück. Sie waren die ersten, die dem König und seinem Sohn vorgeführt werden. So ging das dann einige Zeit weiter. Keiner von den fünf Saiyajins versuchte auch nur Auryn zu fassen zu kriegen, obwohl sie ganz ruhig mit verschränkten Armen da stand. Und dass auch noch nah bei den Gitterstäben. Sie war dann die Letzte und Einzige, die übriggeblieben wurden. Die, die vorgeführt worden waren, wurden entweder vom König gekauft, oder billiger an Soldaten die ja auch ihren Spaß haben wollten. Da aber jeder fand das Auryn ein ganz besonderes schönes Exemplar eines Sklaven war, was sie Aussehen betraf, kam sie zum Schluss dran. Als Sahnehäubchen sozusagen. Alle fünf Saiyajins versuchten nun, mit den Greifzangen Auryn zu erwischen. Doch vergebens. Diesmal blieb sie nicht einfach so ruhig stehen. Sie ging ganz nach hinten bis an die Wand, wo sie den Zangen entwischte.

„Wenn ihr mich schon dem König vorführen wollt, müsst ihr schon rein kommen. Wenn ihr euch traut natürlich.", meinte Auryn frech grinsend.

„Wartet. Überlasst die Kleine mir.", meinte wieder der gleiche Elitesoldat der vorhin schon eine kleine Diskussion mit Auryn hatte.

„Jawohl General Bardock!", riefen die anderen fünf Saiyajins aus und salutierten.

„Jawohl General Bardock!", äffte Auryn sie nach. „Das ist ja wirklich erbärmlich. Schleimscheißer"

„Sie haben eben Respekt vor mir, da sie wissen das ich viel stärker bin als sie. Du solltest dich lieber auch in acht nehmen.", sagte Bardock.

„Pff...ich lach später drüber okay?", meinte Auryn dazu.

General Bardock erwiderte nichts weiter mehr darauf. Er öffnete stattdessen die Kerkertür und ging langsam zu ihr rein. Auryn ging schon in Kampfposition worauf der General nur amüsant grinsen konnte.

„Passt auf das sie nicht abhaut. Und nehmt nicht diese dämlichen Zangen. Bei ihr sind die Ketten besser.", sagte er zu seinen Untergebenen.

Wie ihnen befohlen wurde, legte sie die Greifzangen weg und holten dafür fünf lange, dicke Eisenketten. Zwei für jedes Handgelenk, zwei für jedes Fußgelenk und eine um den Hals. Natürlich waren die auch von den Wissenschaftlern so entwickelt, dass sie die Kampfkraft und die Energie auf null senken.

„So bist du bereit?", fragte Bardock nach, als ob ihn das kümmern würde.

Diesmal erwiderte Auryn nichts darauf. Sie starrte ihn nur wütend an und knurrte kurz. Bardock ging weiter auf sie zu. Er hat eigentlich leichtes Spiel, da sie ja immer noch im Kerker war und so mehr als schwach war. Trotzdem passte er sehr gut auf, dass sie nicht entwischte. Er war jetzt nur noch einen Schritt von Auryn entfernt und wollte nach ihr greifen, doch sie schlug seine Hand weg.

„Fass mich nicht an du Dreckskerl!", zischte sie kalt.

„Wer wird den gleich so schmutzige Worte in den Mund nehmen? Jetzt komm schon her. Es wird auch nicht weh tun", sagte der General.

Er streckte wieder seinen Arm aus um sie zu erwischen, doch wieder schlug sie seine Hand beiseite. Also nahm Bardock jetzt beide Hände. Nach einer kurzen, eher langweiligen Rangelei, erwischte er sie doch und hielt sie fest. Doch Auryn wehrte sich weiter mit Händen und Füßen. Sie strampelte, zappelte und schlug um sich.

„Loslassen! Lass mich gefälligst los! Hörst du nicht? Nun mach schon verdammt!", knurrte sie wütend.

Doch das alles brachte überhaupt nichts. Der General hielt sie weiter eisern fest und gab den fünf Elitesoldaten die draußen warteten ein Zeichen, dass sie ihr die Ketten anlegen sollten.

„Jetzt zier dich doch nicht so. Halt still du kleines Biest.", grummelte einer dieser fünf.

Diese hatten da so ihre Probleme Auryn die Ketten anzulegen. Sie wehrte sich dagegen so gut sie konnten. Aber, wie schon gesagt, nutzte das gar nichts. Nach einer kurzen Zeit hatten sie es doch geschafft, und Auryn war angekettet wie ein Hund. Schlimmer noch.

„Macht mich los!", schrie sie lauthals und...wehrte sich weiter.

Niemand kümmerte sich allerdings um sie. Das 16-jährige Saiyajin Mädchen wurde einfach ignoriert und buchstäblich aus dem Kerker gezerrt. Viel Mühe hatten die Soldaten nicht, da sie ja durch die Ketten sehr schwach war. Trotzdem hatten sie so ihre Probleme dadurch, dass sie sich so vehement wehrte. So dauerte es seine zeit, bis sie zum Thronsaal gebracht wurde. Vor diesem hielten sie aber noch kurz an.


End file.
